memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Investigation of attack
Aboard the USS Independence Commander Mitchell is checking Admiral Martin's nanties for signs of tampering or controlling in recent weeks since the destruction of the Asuran Replicators in 2381, Commander Mitchell looks at the Admiral holding a tricorder scanning his body. Sir, if I may ask did you attack Kira Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. John turns to her. No I'd never hurt Kira period true we've had our disagreements and stuff but I'd never hit her to cause that kind of damage that Doctor Tanner said she sustained Admiral Martin says as he looks at the chief engineer. She goes back to running scans. In sickbay Kira is being worked on by Doctor Tanner and his medical team, while Admiral Kira is watching from Doctor Tanner's office when Captain Martin walks into the room. My chief of security has started the investigation he felt it should be started before the SVU get here and if I may sir we've got my chief of security and chief medical officer and I'm consider that you're trying to look for evidence that may point this to my brother Brianna says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm doing my job, Captain, I check everything, do you have some kind of problem with Lieutenant Benson and SVU says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. Off the record sir I think that they should stick to the kind of stuff that they deal with on Earth this was a beat down not sexual assault, I've read Benson's file seeing how its only fair to know who I'm dealing with and I think they just don't like my brother John Brianna says as she looks at the Admiral. Before he could speak the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Mason says over the com. She tapped her combadge. Go ahead Tyler Captain Martin says after she tapped her combadge. The USS Voyager has arrived they've got Lieutenant Benson and her team Commander Mason says over the com. We'll meet them in the transporter room Brianna says as she looks at Typhuss. They head out and enter the transporter room on deck 5. Chief beam our guests aboard Captain Martin says as she looks at transporter Chief Rollins. He beams them aboard. Typhuss its good to see you again Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. You too Olivia, thank you for coming says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia, Carisi, Fin and Amanda. I'm Captain Brianna Martin, commanding officer of this vessel Captain Martin says as she looks at Benson, Carisi, Fin, and Rollins. Please to meet you Captain so let's get started Olivia says as she looks at them. My chief of security has started the investigate I'll have someone escort you to deck 8 Captain Martin says as she looks at Benson and her team. Meanwhile on deck 8 Lieutenant H'mepc is working on the investigation into who attacked Vedek Kira he looks at the video footage and sees her and Admiral Martin chatting then the screen fizzes out and goes back where Captain Martin and Admiral Kira found Kira laying on the ground and John shocked and awe and trying to keep her alive. He looks at the screen again when Admiral Kira and Captain Martin along with Olivia and her team walks into the room. Captain, Admiral I was just gonna bring you my report on the video footage my team recovered from the house Lieutenant H'mepc says as he looks at both Admiral Kira and Captain Martin. Admiral Kira smiles and looks at the Lieutenant. Report Lieutenant says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant H'mepc. He looks at them. I've been going over the video footage and it looks like Admiral Martin and Vedek Kira were having a chat and then this happened Lieutenant H'mepc says as he looks at them and shows them the footage fizzing out and going back to the footage where Admiral Kira and Captain Martin arrive. They were talking then it goes out, this must be when Kira was attacked before Captain Martin and I got there says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Uh, who is this? Lieutenant H'mepc says as he looks at Lieutenant Benson. Lieutenant Olivia Benson, commanding officer of the Special Victims Unit says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant H'mepc. They shook hands. Please to meet you Lieutenant I've read your service record I'm impressed Olivia says as she looks at the lieutenant. He nods at her. Typhuss slows the footage down and sees what really happened between John and Kira. I don't remember that happening I swear I had nothing to do with Kira's attack Typhuss you know me I'd never hurt Kira John says as he looks at Typhuss. Cuff him says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Brianna gets in front of them. Get out of our way, Captain, don't make me arrest you for interfering with a SCIS investigation says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. He's my brother and if he says he didn't do then we've got to give him a chance to prove his innocents and remember Admiral you're on my ship, and I didn't get orders from Admiral Picard that should follow whatever orders you give me, Colonel Young was given a chance to defend himself when he was accused of killing a member of the Destiny crew so why not give my brother that same chance that he deserves or have you forgotten the Article of the Federation Brianna says as she looks at them. Olivia looks at Typhuss. She's right Typhuss we shouldn't make an arrest if the man is innocent Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. All right, he has one chance to prove that he is innocent says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia then at Captain Martin.